Healthy and Useful
Healthy and Useful is an upcoming children's animated web show created by Fiona Renee Burks, distributed by Nickelodeon, about the anthropomorphic food that were really useful. Characters *Alec Baldwin as the narrator *Seth Green as Asparagus *Tom Kenny as Cauliflower *Chris Pratt as Celery *Thomas Middleditch as Coconut *Ryan Reynolds as Tomato *Tom Kane as Orange *Seth McFarlane as Grape *Kevin Hart as Cucumber *Jerry Sienfeld as Lemon and Lime *Seth Rogen as Strawberry *David Hornsby as Chili Pepper *Rodger Bumpass as Potato and Chips *Rebecca Sugar as Sugar *Sarah Silverman as Salt and Pepper Episodes Season 1 # Asparagus gets Tricked/Cauliflower Helps Out/Come Out, Celery! # Celery to the Rescue!/A Big Day For Asparagus/Trouble for Asparagus # Asparagus Saves the Day/Tomato Makes a Mess/Asparagus Goes Fishing # A Cow on the Street/Coconut and the Famous Visitor/Come for the Ride # Tomato Learns a Lesson/Foolish Guys/A Proud Day for Tomato # Asparagus and the Silverware/Tuna Fish/Asparagus and Apple's Great Race # Tenders and Turntables/Trouble in the Shed/Orange Runs Away # Asparagus Comes to Breakfast/Celery's Special Freshness/The Flying Kipper # Grape the Purple Fruit/Asparagus Breaks the Rules/Gold Iron # Double Trouble/Cucumber Takes Charge/Orange Proves a Point # Better Late Than Never/Pop Goes the Chili/Chili Pepper's Devious Deed # A Close Shave for Cucumber/Coconut Takes a Dip/Down the Mine # The Runaway/Trust Asparagus/Sugar # Grape's Tightrope/No Joke for Tomato/Orange's Promise # Celery's Forest/The Trouble with Mud/Asparagus gets Bumped # Cauliflower, Sage, and the Really Useful Party/Chili Pepper Does it Again/Lemon's Cucumber # Orange and the Signal/Asparagus, Orange, and the Mail Truck/Asparagus, Orange, and the Dragon # Lemon and Lime/The Deputation/Time for Trouble # A Scarf for Orange/The Disease/Cauliflower's Exploit # Blackberry/Orange's Predicament/Wheezes and Sneezes Season 2 # Saved from Scrap/A New Friend for Asparagus/Tender Food # Orange Takes a Plunge/Tomato Goes Buzz Buzz/One Good Turn # Apple's Chase/Heroes/Bulgy # Wrong Road/Orange, Tomato, and the Fruitful Day/Orange's Ghostly Trick # Woolly Bear/Asparagus and Orange's Mountain Adventure/Escape! # Strawberry Owns Up/At the Sea/Asparagus' Christmas Party # Asparagus' Missing Christmas Tree/Grandpops/Dreamy Beauty # A Bad Day for Corn/Milkshake helps Waffle/Milkshake to the Rescue # Asparagus and Pear/Asparagus and the Special Letter/Home at Last # Rock 'n Roll/Sweet Roller/Soup Stands By # Bowled Out/Celery and the Elephant/You Can't Win # Special Attraction/Passengers and Polish/Sweet Old Food # Fishy/Waffle and the Refreshment Lady/Bulldog # Mind that Bike/Food Health Play/Asparagus Meets the Queen # Bullseye/Special Funnel/Four Little Health # Licorice Bugs/Mrs. Fork's Birthday Party/Double Teething Troubles # Asparagus, Orange, and the Coach/Busy Going Backwards/A Better View for Coconut # Grape's Discovery/Milkshake and the Boulder/Soybean gets Spooked # Pear gets Lost/Haunted Celery/Mr. Fork's Holiday # Make Someone Happy/A Big Surprise for Orange/Happily Ever After Season 3 # Asparagus and the Rumors/Tomato and the Trouble with Trees/Baa! # Snow/Coconut and the Gremlin/Peanut to the Rescue # Pie to the Rescue!/No Sleep for Licorice/The Fogman # A Bad Day For Fruit Punch/Cookie/Orange's Chocolate Crunch # Asparagus, Orange, and the Squeak/Coconut Takes a Tumble/Helping Hand # Middle Food/Faulty Juice/Tomato and the Red Balloon # Twin Trouble/Cauliflower The Really Useful Veggie/The World's Strongest Fruit # Milkshake Saves the Day/Dunkin Soybean/It's Only Snow # Jack Frost/Grape had a Little Lamb/Coconut and Eggplant # Cheese's New Friends/The Spotless Records/Peace and Quiet Songs *Main Theme *Asparagus' Anthem *Fruit Punch *Accidents Will Happen *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining *Let's Have a Race *The Island Song *Gone Fishing *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover *Really Useful Health *Grape *It's Great to be Healthy *Little Health *Mr. Fork *Night Food *The Snow Song *Lemons' Cucumber *Orange's Seaside Trip *Tomato the Really Splendid Fruitable *Down by the Rocks Category:Animated Shows